Adeleine's Artistic Return
by DarkRedPsycho92
Summary: A story of how Adeleine and Ribbon come back as Dream Friends in Star Allies.
1. Chapter 1: Crystal Clear Memories

Chapter 1: Crystal Clear Memories

As a Kirby fan, I always enjoy playing Kirby's series of games that's been out on each consoles, Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Dream Land 2 for the Game Boy, Kirby's Adventure for the NES, Kirby Super Star and Kirby's Dream Land 3 for the SNES, Kirby and the Amazing Mirror for the GBA, Kirby Triple Deluxe for the 3DS, but there was one that was considered a favorite in my collection, Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards.

I remember the day it came out back in the year 2000, I was only 8 years old back then. Although I didn't get it on the N64, I had it as a Virtual Console on my Wii years later, the game may looked simple and colorful, but there are some levels that were challenging, which made it more fun to play.

I even remember the cast of characters that were in The Crystal Shards, Kirby, everyone's favorite adorable pink puffball, Waddle Dee, the trusting companion, King Dedede, Kirby's classic rival who's now a helpful ally, Ribbon, the small yet cheerful fairy from Ripple Star who companies Kirby and friends to reform the Crystals. But of all of them, one stood out very particular among the group, and it's safe to say that I like this character very much... Adeleine.

She was a young artist, what made her more interesting among Kirby characters, she was the only human in Pop Star, most denizens of Pop Star always have either a round shape or an oval shape, Adeleine on the other hand, is something that came to Pop Star by an unexpected surprise. When I first saw her while playing that game the first time, she was drawing on her easel, then noticed the crystal shard near her, but the Dark Matter showed up on her easel and ended up possessing her, I did got startled that occurred to her of all characters.

A mini boss fight started, and the possessed Adeleine began drawing creatures from her easel, fortunately for me, I mixed the Ice ability with the Electric Ability to make Food Fridge, I did shoot out food with precise aim, and each of her drawings were defeated one after another. Eventually, the possessed Adeleine got so mad, she jumped off the stump and charged while swinging her brush wildly, I easily jumped over her, but I realized that one of the food was laying on the ground and she was going to run into it. It was a hot dog, I watched as the possessed Adeleine made contact with it, and flew off screen, I did laughed more than I should have, but I did felt a bit bad for it.

After the mini boss fight, the Dark Matter was released from Adeleine, she was no longer possessed, Kirby and Waddle Dee high fived each other as they claimed a crystal shard, Adeleine, now back to normal, decided to aid Kirby on his adventure, they agreed to have her join in, which made me smile a lot, that goes to show that Kirby may be the proclaimed Star Warrior, but he can also be merciful and kind to friends alike.

As I progressed further in the game, Adeleine does provide hints on puzzles and on some occasions, draw a Maxim Tomato or a 1-up, I always found her to be very reliable compared to Waddle Dee and King Dedede.

After I collected every crystal shards and beat every bosses, all that's left was to take down Zero Two, he was quite tough, since his attacks spread out and trying to avoid the explosions at the same time was tricky to me, so I mostly focused on dodging them rather than shooting him straight at his eye. After shooting at Zero Two long enough, he became stunned, I then shoot at his halo which changed to yellow, to blue, to green, to orange, to pink, and to red, shooting out his halo revealed his true weak spot, a thorny branch that sprouted below him, I shoot as fast and as much as I can, eventually defeating Zero Two.

Kirby and his friends were honored in a ceremony in Ripple Star, each of them were awarded with medallions with crystal shards on them, Kirby got more than just a medallion, he got a kiss from Ribbon, his entire face was glowing pink, he got so dazed from that kiss, he ended up falling off a small set of stairs, which always makes me laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sketchy Absence

After completing it one hundred percent and finishing the Boss Rush, I wondered to myself if they would ever bring back Adeleine again in future Kirby games, only time and fate would tell if they did at least gave her an appearance or cameo.

As the years went by, more Kirby games were made on different consoles, I was more than eager to see if they did brought back Adeleine, I've seen videos of the new Kirby games that came out over the years, yet I never saw the familiar painter girl, I was feeling a bit worried that Nintendo and Hal Laboratory forgot about her, a character that I holded near and dear to my heart, the games did looked really fun, yet Adeleine was nowhere found nor mentioned.

Kirby Air Ride, nothing, Kirby Canvas Curse, nothing, Kirby Super Star Ultra, nothing, Kirby Mass Attack, nothing, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, nothing, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, nothing, Kirby Triple Deluxe, nothing.

I was really starting to lose hope, that she was becoming nothing more than a memory, when Kirby Planet Robobot came out, I had all my fingers crossed, praying that she might show up, but the results was just like the same... No sign of Adeleine, not an appearance, not a cameo, not even a mention, but only as a sticker.

My heart was broken, after years of being missing, she only showed up as a sticker to customize the Mech Armor, the only words that came out of my mouth was "...Something better than nothing, but it's not enough."


	3. Chapter 3: The Portal to Pop Star

Few more years went by, it felt like I've given up hope on Adeleine returning in a current generation Kirby game, even though a new Kirby game came out known as Star Allies for the Switch, the emotion of not seeing someone for so long was so intense, I ended up shedding a tear.

Later that night, I was near my bed, I was on my knees, praying desperately in a sorrowful tone. "Please, bring back Adeleine, it's been 18 years since we've haven't seen her, I missed her so much, I'd do anything to see her again."

Upon shedding another tear, my prayer was answered, a portal opened up near my bed, an image was clearing up on the portal, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a planet shaped like a star and had two rings around it, the only words that I muttered was "...Pop Star..."

A golden opportunity was right in front of me, I didn't hesitate a second, and entered the portal to Pop Star, I then said to myself "If this doesn't help me find Adeleine, I don't know what will."

Upon entering, I felt like I was falling sideways, upwards and downwards all at the same time, I couldn't tell if I should freak out or wait until I reached my destination, before I know it, I was out of the portal and on Pop Star, I fell onto my back, partially knocking the wind out of me.

After a minute or two of catching my breath, I checked to see my whereabouts, I was at a prairie, the nearby trees and flowers had shapes of stars and hearts, I took a deep breath and slowly spoke, "...Oh my god, I'm on Pop Star..."

I was insanely excited on being on a world that's usually only in video games, but everything around me felt real, my search for Adeleine was about to begin, but I needed directions to know where I was at to be exact.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Star Warrior

A little further ahead, there was sign that had multiple directions, to the left it said "Cappy Town", to the right it said "Green Greens", and to the middle it said "King Dedede's Castle". I went to the left to make my way to Cappy Town, I thought to myself "I hope the natives don't freak out about seeing me as an alien or whatnot."

As I walked into the town, a couple of townsfolk did looked at me, they didn't looked worried or even the slightest concerned, one of them walked up to me and said "Why hello, stranger! Welcome to Cappy Town! My name is Sir Ebrum, and who might you be?" I was surprised on how he greeted me like I was like a visitor from another town, or in this case, another world. "Uh... The names Alejandro Lira, I'm from the Planet Earth." I introduced myself.

Sir Ebrum then shakes my hand in delight. "Well good day to you, Alejandro of Earth, we're more than happy to enjoy your visit here. I do have a question to ask you, kind sir." He added. "How did you come here to Pop Star, by any means?" I scratched the back of my head while replying to him, "Funny thing, I came here from a portal, it transported me here."

Sir Ebrum brushed his mustache. "A portal, you say? That's surprisingly interesting. It's very rare for portals to show up out of nowhere and bring out beings from another world, and what kind of species are you? You do look different from other things here."

I responded to Sir Ebrum. "I'm a human, and no need to be concerned about me Sir, I come in peace." He gasped in surprise. "Ooh, a human! That's something you don't see everyday. The last time I saw a human was a long time ago, and if I'm right, that person lives far off town, in the middle of Green Greens."

I then gasped in shock and surprise. "A... another human?... is that human... by chance... named..." I gulped in nervousness. "...Adeleine?" Sir Ebrum thought for a second. "Hmmm... now that you mentioned it... it could. All I remember is that it did started with an A."

I slowly fell to my knees, started taking deep breaths, my heartbeat was speeding up. "Oh my god, this could finally be my chance! Which way in Green Greens I can find that house that's far off town!" I quickly asked Sir Ebrum, he then said "I'm not sure, to be honest, but I know Kirby can help you lead the way. His house is just up that hill."

He pointed East of Cappy Town, I got back up on my feet and replied to him "Thank you, kind sir, I'm going to need all the help I need for this!" I ran my way up the hill, I almost tripped while running, but I regained balance and kept my running motion in rhythm. Soon enough, I found a small, half-circled house at the top of the hill, before I could stop, I did tripped on a star shaped rock, lunging me a few feet ahead and landed face first on the ground.

I was a little dazed from the faceplant, but surprisingly, the ground wasn't hard at all, so it didn't hurt as much, I brushed the dirt off with my hands, then said to myself "That's not how I want to make a front door welcome." After dusting myself off, I looked at the house in front of me, I then said "...Kirby's House... this will be a complete honor seeing him in person!"

I gently knocked on the door, then waited a few seconds, the door opened slowly, my excitement was slowly growing, I couldn't wait any more to see Kirby with my own eyes. When the door opened, I saw... nothing... my excitement stopped instantly, I looked around to see if anyone was in here.

"Hello? Anyone?... Kirby?..." I was confused, why would he not be in his house? Why isn't he in his bed? He's quite the sleepy head at this time of day. Was he already busy saving Pop Star from threats? Nothing added up. Then I heard a squeaky child-like voice, it sounded very near.

"Poyo?..." I quickly looked around to see where that voice came from, yet I still saw nothing, then I felt my ankle getting tugged slowly, I then looked down, there he was. "Poyo?" Standing at only eight inches, the round, pink puffball was staring up to my eyes, my mind was moving at insane speeds, I couldn't believe my own eyes that I was looking at the one and only Kirby.

I was silent for a whole minute, he was still tugging at my ankle, my heart was beating very fast. "Poyo?" Kirby said again, I couldn't say anything, my mind went completely numb, I slowly leaned back and passed out, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Minutes later, I slowly regained consciousness, Kirby was sitting on my chest, seeing if I was going to wake up, I looked to the left, then to the right, then in front of me, he was waiting for me to react. I wanted to make a great first impression to Kirby, but didn't want to embarrass myself in the process, so I kindly said to him "Hi Kirby."

He responded a few seconds later saying "Poyo." I couldn't tell what he meant to say, so I said hi to him again, Kirby still said "Poyo." I gently held him with my hands, then slowly moved him aside, and got back up on my feet. I was excited to see Kirby, but I was puzzled that he didn't say anything other than poyo, so I tried talking to him slowly.

"Hello... Kirby...my name... is Alejandro... it's an honor... to meet you..." Kirby tilted to the left, then said "Poyo?" I still couldn't tell what he meant. "Do you... remember... someone... by the name of... Adeleine?..." Kirby placed his right arm to the side of is head. "Poyo?" I facepalmed myself.

"Ugh, this is getting me nowhere." I then talked to him normally. "Have you seen a house that's far off town? There might be someone you and I haven't seen in a long time. Can you show me the way, Kirby?" He still replied with "Poyo?"

I facepalmed again. "Who am I kidding, he's still a toddler, he can barely say anything. Just wait here Kirby, I'm heading to Green Greens to find Adeleine, I'll be insanely lucky if I do find her!" I ran my way to the town and made my way into the forest, Kirby watched me as I ran off, as soon as he saw me enter the forest, he said "...Adeleine?"


	5. Chapter 5: Lost In The Forest

Upon entering the Forest, I ran non-stop taking lefts and rights, jumping over logs, and searching for the exit, but all the while, I keep ending up in the same spot where I started. "It feels like I'm going in circles, this forest is a very confusing maze. How am I supposed to find the way out?!"

I was exausted and frustrated, I sat next to a big tree, thinking about retracing my steps, but probably assuming that it'll be the same results. "I can help you find the way out." A mysterious voice responded to me, I quickly jumped up in surprise, looking around to see who said it. "Who are you? Present yourself."

The tree I was sitting nearby began to move, holes appeared on the tree, forming two eyes and a mouth. "I am Whispy Woods, and if you want to reach the other side of this forest, you need to heed my words, traveler." I wasn't expecting to communicate with a talking tree, but if he was willing to help me find the exit, I needed to listen to his advice.

"Okay Whispy, I'm all ears." I replied, he then pointed with a branch to the left. "This forest can be a tricky maze to those that are careless, but the flowers in each paths can be your guide. There are three kinds of flowers that grow here, diamond flowers, heart flowers, and star flowers, to reach the exit, follow the paths that only have star flowers."

I nodded my head. "Star Flowers, got it, thanks for the help, Whispy." Whispy smiled kindly. "I should be thanking you too, being a forest guardian can be very lonely most of the times, I'm glad I got to talk to someone besides birds." Whispy then shakes his branches and an apple dropped down. "Here you go, traveler, it's the least I can do."

I picked up the apple that Whispy gave me. "Thanks Whispy, and you're welcome, all that running did gave me an appetite, and this apple will really keep me energized." I waved at Whispy Woods, and he waved back with his branches as I made my way further into the forest.

While walking down the path, I took a bite out of the apple, it's rich, sweet taste bursted with flavor. "Whoa, this is juicy!" I took more bites, eventually eating the entire thing, including the core of the apple. After snacking on the fruit, I saw three paths ahead of me, besides it where flowers on each one.

"I've gotta make sure to take the path that has star flowers." I thought to myself, looking at each route had different flowers, the left path had a diamond flower, the middle path had a heart flower, and the right path had the star flower. "That way."

I took the right way, I followed the route and saw three more paths, I looked at each one to see which one had the star flower next to it. "Heart flower on the right? Nope. Diamond flower on the middle? Nope. Star flower on the left? Yup."

I took the left path. As I walked down the path, birds were singing on nearby trees, and small rays of sunlight were beaming down from the tall trees that cover this forest, I then said to myself "Jeez, this forest is bigger than I thought it would be."

Another trio of paths were in front of me. "Diamond on right? Nope. Heart on the left? Nope. Star on the middle? That's the one." I took the middle route.

While walking the long path, a bright shine gleamed from afar, I thought to myself "That could be the way out!" I started to run again, the shine was getting brighter than before, as soon as I got near the shine, the sun was visible in the sky, I have exited the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: The Group Up

"Booyah! I made it out!" I basked in the sunlight while rotating slowly, as soon as I stopped spinning, I saw a small cabin up ahead. I gasped in shock, my heart and mind was trembling, my hands were shaking, the chance to finally meet Adeleine was at hand.

Before I could take a step, a pile of bushes started to rustle, I quickly turned to see what it was, I did get a bit concerned that something might've been following me in the forest, I didn't want to put my guard down, so I was prepared to see what was behind the bushes.

A small, round figure walked out of the bushes, I almost thought it was Kirby for a moment, but it looked different, it was orange rather than pink, and it didn't have a mouth, it was just a Waddle Dee, a plain, harmless waddle dee, yet it was wearing a bandana on his head, so this one was unlike the others.

"Boy, that forest was a real puzzle." He said as he brushed himself off from the leaves that were still on him. "Bandana Dee? What brings you here?" I asked in question. "There were rumors back in town saying that a human from another world came here. Guess that rumor was true." Bandana Dee replied. "He's right here, your majesty." He added as looked back to the bushes.

"Majesty?... you mean..." I said in a slight worryful tone. "Yup, King Dedede." Bandana Dee replied. A large figure merged out of the bushes, the familiar red coat, penguin like face, and big wooden hammer all looked exactly like the way it is, it was no doubt King Dedede himself.

"Well well well, look what the portal dragged in. No need to be worried, fella, I ain't looking for some trouble, I just wanted to know what you're up to." King Dedede brushed himself off from the leaves that were still on his coat.

I responded by saying "I don't plan on causing any problems, King Dedede, I'm here to see a person that hasn't been seen in so long." King Dedede scratched his chin. "You know, I haven't seen another human in Pop Star in a very long time, how long has it been?"

I answered to him in response. "Where I'm from, it would count as 18 years." King Dedede's jaw dropped from the answer. "18 years?! Holy toledo, that's an awfully long time!" He remained speechless for a whole minute, then said "So you're saying that there's someone living in that cabin, and that someone could be the first human that ever set foot on Pop Star?"

I responded to him "Yes, King Dedede, Adeleine could possibly be in there as we speak." King Dedede poked the side of his head. "Adeleine? Sounds awfully familiar..." I also said to King Dedede "In case you still don't remember, you, Kirby, Bandana Dee, Adeleine and Ribbon were collecting crystal shards to stop the Dark Matter that was corrupting Ripple Star."

King Dedede's pupils shranked as he remembers everything about the crystal shards, he then checked a pocket from inside his coat, and pulled out the very crystal medallion he was awarded back in Ripple Star. "Sweet Whack a Heavy Mole! I remember now! I helped that pipsqueak Kirby bash baddies and open up walls with my hammer! Boy, those were good times. Speaking of good times, where is that little pink puffball Kirby?"

He said as we wore the medallion around his neck. "He's most likely back at his house, I even tried to communicate with him, but all he said was poyo." I replied to King Dedede. "There's no way I'm heading back to that forest to bring Kirby here, I don't want to get lost again." I added.

Bandana Waddle Dee looked up to the sky and pointed at Kirby who was flying nearby. "There's no need to head back, here he comes!" Bandana Waddle Dee jumped with excitement as he saw Kirby coming by. I looked up to see a pink balloon with little arms making its way to us. "Well what do you know, it is Kirby." I said as he landed and puffed out the air he had in his mouth.

"Oh, it's you again." I told to Kirby as I crossed my arms. "I don't want to be rude, but you couldn't even make a first impression to me, not even a smile or you saying hi to me, all you said was just poyo, and I don't have a clue what that means."

I slowly turned away from Kirby. Kirby then walked around me to make eye contact, he looked up to my somewhat scowling face, he then smiled sweetly to me and said "...Hi." and waved his hand to me. The way he said it was no doubt pure, I wanted to smile back at him, but I kept my focus and retained a serious look on my face.

"Well... Guess you can say something else besides poyo, but that won't be enough to break me." I said to Kirby as I tapped my feet. King Dedede whispers to Bandana Waddle Dee "Geez, this guy probably have nerves of steel, pretty much everyone cracks a smile when Kirby says hi. Let's see if Kirby has what it takes to make him break down."

Bandana Dee whispers back "I'm a little worried, hope he doesn't hurt Kirby's feelings." King Dedede replied back "Nonsense, he's probably testing Kirby to see if he can wipe the serious off his face."

King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee watched as I was still staring down at Kirby with crossed arms, Kirby thought for a brief moment, then got closer to me, then he said something I'd never thought he would say to me. "...Alejandro!"

The sound of broken glass was heard, yet no actual window was shattered. "Wait, what did he say?" Exclaimed King Dedede. "He said... my name..." I replied as I clenched my chest, then fell to my knees. I slowly took a deep breath, then yelled out. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! THE WAY HE SAID IT WAS TOO PURE!"

My heart felt like it was melting, Kirby saying my name alone single handedly broke me. I then looked at Kirby, who was more closer to me. "I... I can't stay mad at you, that would be downright heartless." I gently picked up Kirby and embraced him. "Can you forgive me?"

Kirby gently placed his arms around my neck, as of he was hugging me back. "Poyo!" He said happily. "I'll take that as a yes." I responded, hugging him more joyfully. Bandana Waddle Dee's eyes sparkled seeing that moment.

"Awww, that was precious. Right, Your Majesty?" He turned to see King Dedede blowing on napkins. "Uhhh... Your Majesty?" Said Bandana Dee. "I'm not crying, you're crying! Kings don't cry, I had a flower pollen stuck on my eye!" Exclaimed King Dedede. "Uhhh... okay..." said Bandana Waddle Dee.

I slowly got back up on my feet, still hugging Kirby, then asked him "Come on Kirby, let's give a long-awaited friend the proper welcome back she deserves." Kirby replied with "Poyo!" as he nodded, I then turned towards Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede.

"You too guys, I'm sure she'll be more than excited to see the gang together again." Bandana Waddle Dee happily ran around me in circles, King Dedede replies with "Alright, this group could use some company like me." All four of us made our way to the cabin's front door and knocked a few times.


	7. Chapter 7: The Long Awaited Reunion

Upon knocking the door, there was a minute or two of silence, I almost thought that no one lives in this cabin, a residence that's far away from civilization might end up being abandoned overtime. I had my fingers crossed, sweat was slowly dropping from my head, it even felt like time was going very slow, I was desperately hoping for that door to open.

After waiting to what seemed like the longest 5 minutes, footsteps was heard from inside the cabin, the doorknob slowly turned to the side, then the door itself opened up, I almost thought it was opening in slow motion, I even held my breath in anticipation, the moment of truth was about to be revealed in a matter of seconds, my heart was racing from the excitement and suspense, I was very eager to see her.

"M-may I help you?" There she was, wearing that familiar red beret, green long sleeved shirt and gray skirt, it was like she hasn't aged a second after the events of Crystal Shards, staring at me with purple colored eyes, it was no doubt her, the artful painter and first human to reside in Pop Star... Adeleine.

I couldn't believe my own eyes, it really was her, the excitement took my breath away, I wanted to say something, but I just fell to my knees, my emotions was also building up, seeing someone that hasn't been seen in so long was taking a toll on me. I slowly took a deep breath, then talked to her while not going through an emotional breakdown.

"...Adeleine? ...Is it really you?" I slowly clenched my chest, waiting for her to respond. "Why, yes, that is my name. What's yours?" Said Adeleine. It almost felt like a tear was close to shedding from my eyes. "Names... Alejandro... It's been... so long... since I've last seen you..." I replied slowly.

Adeleine scratched the side of her head in question. "How long has it been?" I clenched my chest more, trying to fight through the emotions, then answered to her "...18 years... I haven't seen you... in 18 years..." a tear did fell from my eye, my emotions was getting the best of me.

Adeleine gasped when she heard what I said. "18 years?... that long?... with that much time passed by, anyone would miss me." I slowly opened my arms, wanting to embrace Adeleine, then said to her "It's true... Adeleine." Adeleine walked up to me and accepted my hug, I gently wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other on her head, my heartbeat was loud and clear, her head in front of my chest, I wanted to cherish this precious moment.

"I missed you, Adeleine... I missed you so much..." More tears were shedding from my eyes, the mixture of sorrow and happiness was flowing through my mind. Adeleine gently padded my back while hugging me. "There there, let it all out." She said as she closed her eyes and started to shed a tear as well.

Seeing her again after so long made my life worth living, her adorable looks was no doubt worth protecting. I then gave Adeleine a soft kiss on her forehead, a second after the kiss, she quickly opened her eyes in surprise and looked at me for a minute, her cheeks slowly turned rosy. I stared at her too, I was quiet as well, maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"...S-sorry about that... I got a bit carried away there..." I muttered as I started to blush along with Adeleine, she then covered her face with her hands, then looked at me with one of her eyes, then covered her face again. "...My sincerest apologies, I didn't meant to embarrass you, Adeleine..." I almost felt like panicking, but then Adeleine was becoming gitty for some reason.

"...I'm not embarrassed... I'm flattered!" She uncovered her face, a bright smile was shining on her with rosy cheeks, she was hopping for joy, which looked very adorable. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me!" Adeleine exclaimed, still gitty with excitement, she then ran to me, giving me a hug this time, nuzzling my shoulder.

"You want to be my friend, right?" She asked kindly to me, I responded while hugging her back. "Why... yes, I'd love to be your friend! And speaking of friend..." I added, "I even brought some guys that you might find familiar." I gently let go of Adeleine and slowly moved aside.

"I'm sure these three names will ring a bell. Kirby, Waddle Dee and King Dedede." Upon moving aside, Adeleine saw the three of them together. Kirby then looked at Adeleine straight at her eyes, she looked at him as well, she then slowly gasped as she remembered that little pink puffball. "Poyo!" Kirby said as he ran to Adeleine, giving her a hug.

"K...Kirby?!" Said Adeleine, she then had a flashback of the events of Crystal Shards, how he saved her from the Dark Matter, how she helped him with puzzles, and the Crystal Medallion she earned back in Ripple Star. Adeleine slowly hugged Kirby, her emotions were coming back to her. "I never thought I'd... see you again..."

Bandana Waddle Dee walked up to Kirby and Adeleine, also King Dedede, seeing them together did brought back those memories. "Hi Adeleine, it's been so long since we've seen each other." Said Bandana Dee, Adeleine then looked at him as she was still hugging Kirby. "It's good to see you again, Waddle Dee. I know there's millions of Waddle Dees, but I know you're the same one we had that adventure back then."

King Dedede was blowing on more napkins, Adeleine then looked at King Dedede. "It's okay to cry, King Dedede, I know your memories are coming back as well." King Dedede replies while wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's almost near impossible not go through an emotional breakdown without being a complete softie. Long time no see, Adeleine, we're all happy to see you again."

Adeleine smiled sweetly as she was reunited with her long time friends, but then she noticed something, they were wearing their Crystal Medallions. "Oh! That reminds me." Adeleine gently lets go of Kirby, then went in her cabin to search for her medallion, she checked her drawers and found a small box, she then opened it to discover her medallion was there.

Adeleine wears her medallion around her neck and went back outside. "I still have my medallion as well!" She shows it to Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede, each of their medallions were starting to glow brightly, they then each placed them together, their medallions shined brighter when together. "Wow, I've never seen that before!" I said as I was shielding my eyes from the brightness.

"If only Ribbon was here to see this." I added. Adeleine gasped in surprise when she heard that name. "Ribbon! We haven't seen her in so long. Have you guys seen her?" Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede looked at each other, then at me. "I think she's still in Ripple Star, guys." I said to them.

I then looked up to the sky, seeing if I could find Ripple Star. "I'm sure she's out there, waiting for us." Adeleine also looked up to the sky. "Maybe one day, we'll see Ribbon again soon." Kirby looked up to the sky. "Poyo..." Bandana Waddle Dee looked up to the sky. "Ribbon... I remember that name... she's the one that likes Kirby a lot, right?" King Dedede looked up to the sky as well. "You know, I do miss that little fairy girl, maybe soon she'll come back."

All of us were looking at the sky, wondering how far is Ripple Star from Pop Star. Then something was shining high in the sky, it even had a pink glow, and to make matters more surprising, it was coming this way. "I think that soon might be right now, guys." I said as that pink shine was coming down slowly, it soon hovered right in front of us, the pink glow then faded out, something, or rather someone was making that glow, as soon as the shine cleared out completely, a very familiar figure was shown.

That little red dress, the large fairy wings, the red bow on the head, and that pink colored hair was shown right before us, it was her, without a doubt, Ribbon. "I saw that shine all the way from Ripple Star." She said, pointing at the medallions. "I was wondering where those sha-"

Ribbon stopped as she saw familiar faces, especially at a pink puffball with blue eyes. "Poyo?" Said Kirby. Ribbon gasped at the sight of him. "KIRBY!" Ribbon yelled happily as she flew to Kirby to hug him. "I missed you so much, it's been so long!" Ribbon nuzzled at him, Kirby was looking rather confused.

"It's Ribbon, Kirby. She kissed you when you defeated Zero-Two." I said to Kirby, trying to make him remember. Kirby then had a flashback, remembering that moment Ribbon kissed him. "...Ribbon?" Said Kirby, who was looking straight at her. "Yes, Kirby. It's me, Ribbon." Kirby then smiled at her. "Ribbon!" He happily hugged Ribbon. "I'm so glad you remember me, it's brings so much joy to see you again." Ribbon said while she and Kirby embraced happily together.

"The gangs all here." I said, seeing Kirby and Ribbon hugging each other. "Awww, they're so cute together." Said Adeleine, placing her hands on her chest, adoring the moment Kirby and Ribbon are having. "I couldn't agree more, that is undeniably adorable." I responded to Adeleine, seeing those two together was downright precious.

"I still can't believe that it's been 18 years." I said. Ribbon them looked at me in surprise. "18 years? That long?" I replied to Ribbon. "Yes, that long." Ribbon then looked back at Kirby. "Wow, time sure flies. And speaking of time..." Ribbon pulls out an envelope from her small pockets. "This came in for us, Adeleine." Adeleine raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Us? Who is it from?" She asked Ribbon while scratching the side of her head. "It's doesn't say who made this, it just says "To Adeleine and Ribbon". Queen Ripple told me that it was a message from the heavens, so this could be very important to us."

Ribbon said as she slowly opens the envelope. I was very eager to know what that message would say, hoping that Adeleine and Ribbon could show up for the first time in so many years. "Fingers crossed, Adeleine, this could be destiny in the making." I said to Adeleine as I crossed my fingers.

Adeleine crosses her fingers too. "I'm just as anticipated as you are, Alejandro." She replied to me while waiting for Ribbon to read the message. Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede all looked at Ribbon in anticipation, Adeleine and I had our fingers crossed, Ribbon then started to read the message. "Congratulations, Adeleine and Ribbon, you two have been chosen to be Kirby's Dream Friend in Kirby Star Allies!"

Ribbon dropped the message in shock, we all gasped at the same time, everything was silent. Ribbon took a deep breath before saying anything. "Oh... my... gosh Adeleine... WE FINALLY MADE IT IN!" My heart felt like it just skipped a beat, I fell to my knees again, I slowly catch my breath as my mind went completely numb from the news. "OHHHHHHHH!" My hype exploded instantly. "YOU TWO ARE COMING BACK AS PLAYABLE CHARACTERS!"

I yelled out in excitement, the long wait was finally over, Adeleine and Ribbon were coming back in Kirby Star Allies as Dream Friends. Adeleine was speechless when she heard the news, she was slowly clenching her chest, the thought of returning to a current generation Kirby game was overwhelmingly exciting.

"We're... back?" Adeleine asked, thinking that the impossible just occurred. I happily embraced Adeleine. "Yes, Adeleine, you and Ribbon are finally making a comeback!" Ribbon joined in on the hug. "We finally made it Adeleine!" Bandana Waddle Dee joins in. "This is amazing! More Dream Friends!" King Dedede joins the group hug. "Now this is a moment worth remembering!" Kirby joins in on the group hug. "Poyo! Poyo!" Adeleine was so happy with the news, she started to sprout tears of joy. "I can't believe we're going to have an adventure again Kirby, I'm so excited." Ribbon happily nuzzles at Kirby, I was still embracing Adeleine sweetly, very excited about her comeback.

"My wish has come true, this is no doubt worth it." After the group hug, the portal opened up near the cabin, the image cleared up and showed the planet Earth, I looked at it, then looked at Kirby and company. "Well, guess that's my ticket back home, sorry if I have to cut the celebration early, but I got to get going."

Adeleine looked at me with a kind smile. "It's okay, I'm glad you got to visit us, and we'll be around in Star Allies." I smiled back to her and gave her one more hug. "When I do get a Switch, the first thing I'll do is Play Guest Star with you first."

Adeleine's cheeks became rosy again. "Aww, that's really sweet of you." She then kissed me on the cheek, which caught me by surprise. "Don't forget about me too!" Ribbon added as she kissed me on the other cheek, I couldn't help myself but blush from those kisses. "Don't worry Ribbon, I haven't forgot about you, I'm sure you and Adeleine will make a great team."

Ribbon giggles sweetly from the compliment, I then look back to Adeleine. "You should definitely brush up on your painting skills, no pun intended." Adeleine giggled from what I said. "No worries, I'll do my best to keep up." I gave Adeleine one more kiss on her forehead, she blushed a bright pink on her face and squealed in excitement. "Eeeee! You're such a very nice person." I kindly accepted her compliment. "Thanks Adeleine, I appreciate it very much."

I then look to Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede. "Take it easy, you two, give Kirby all the help he'll need." Bandana Waddle Dee lifted his spear up. "He can count on us, Alejandro." King Dedede lifted his hammer. "I'll be doing lots of clobbering to those bad guys, they won't know what will hit them!" I waved at them before making my way into the portal, but then I felt my ankle getting tugged again, I looked down and it was Kirby. "Don't feel bad Kirby, I promise I'll come back."

Kirby looked straight into my eyes and said "...Promise?" I clenched my chest when he said that. "Awww, I promise, Kirby. If we waited 18 years for Adeleine and Ribbon, I'm sure you won't wait that long for me." I lifted Kirby and gave him one more hug to him.

"And when I do come back, we can have all the fun we want together, just you, me, and all your friends." Kirby smiles at me kindly. "Poyo!" Kirby happily hugs me back. After the hug, I gently placed Kirby on the ground and waved at him, he waved back before I entered the portal.


	8. Epilogue: Back On Earth

Upon entering the portal again, I felt like I was flying in light years, I waited patiently to reach the other side of the portal. What seemed like a few minutes, I was already back home, I landed right on my bed, the portal then closed up.

I then checked the time and date on my phone. "12:00 a.m., July 5th, 2018." I thought I would've been gone in weeks or months, but it seemed time must've stopped as soon as I went in that portal. I then got a notification on Twitter, the Kirby Twitter page revealed the 3rd Dream Friend of the Second Wave Update, I watched the video, within seconds, the Dream Friend reveal was none other than Adeleine and Ribbon themselves.

"There they are, ready to show the world that they're back." I smiled upon seeing them both. As soon as the reveal trailer was done, the screen on my phone went all static. "Huh... that's something you don't see everyday." I said to myself. Few seconds later, the static cleared out, and it showed Adeleine, Ribbon, Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede. "No worries, Alejandro, we wanted to do a quick video chat."

Adeleine said as I smiled upon seeing them again. "I'm sure you're excited for us to come back after so long." She added. "If you're wondering when the update will be at, it'll be on the 27th." I checked the calender, and the update will be coming in two weeks. "Sweet! Can't wait to see you again soon." I said to Adeleine. "Same here, Alejandro." Replied Adeleine.

She waved and winked at me, Kirby, Ribbon, Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede all waved at me, I waved back to them. "See you in two weeks." Adeleine said before she ended the video chat, the phone screen went in statics again, it then cleared up, and it was back on the home page on Twitter. I then turned off my phone and left it to charge, I then said to myself before going to sleep. "See you in two weeks, Adeleine."

-The End-


End file.
